The Midnight Snack
The cartoon takes place in a kitchen at midnight. Jerry pokes his head out of the refrigerator door and steals some cheese, using a celery stick to bridge back to the countertop, and then begins carrying it across the counter as Tom pokes his head up behind the mouse with a malevolent grin. The camera cuts to Jerry carrying the heavy wedge of cheese and pans out to Tom strolling along behind him. Jerry senses someone behind him, but Tom grabs a lampshade and disguises himself as a lamp; with the cheese blocking his view of an otherwise obvious trap, Jerry continues carrying the cheese. Jerry soon begins struggling with the cheese and Tom (lampshaded as a precaution) piles assorted dishes and finally an egg on the cheese, which weighs the mouse down enough such that he can no longer see in front of him. Tom has stacked bread slices into stairs and baited the end of it with a rolling pin, which Jerry walks onto and quickly falls off; the dishes scatter while he pokes his head out of the cheese and promptly gets pelted by the egg. After Jerry removes the egg, Tom emerges from his hiding place with a smug face. Jerry "salutes" the cat and returns the slice of cheese to the refrigerator, breaking the celery stick on the way. He then proceeds to steal just a tiny bit of cheese, but Tom stomps on his tail with one of his hind paws and replaces the cheese as if to say "Leave it alone". However, the cat soon realizes that he has the free run of the refrigerator, so he traps Jerry's tail with an iron and begins eating. Jerry frees himself, but is soon caught by Tom and returns himself to his prison. Tom then spoons out some jiggling Jell-O and eats it, causing his entire body to shake and Jerry to snigger. Tom then presents Jerry with the wedge of cheese, which he cannot reach due to the iron. Tom then proceeds to allow Jerry to lick some cream off a donut, but then sprays him with the rest of it and adds a cherry on top for good measure. Tom then smells the food in his hand and prepares to eat it, but soon sees that it is the wedge of cheese to his nose's displeasure and tosses it away. Unfortunately, the cheese smashes some crockery and wakes up Mammy Two Shoes, who charges downstairs. Tom quickly shoves Jerry into the refrigerator and hides, framing Jerry in the housemaid's eyes. At her calling, he emerges from his hiding place to pursue Jerry. In the midst of the chase, he gets tied up around the stool that Mammy is standing on, knocking it over. Mammy exits the room because "this here's no place for a lady!" Tom surprises Jerry behind a trash bin, but Jerry tricks Tom into looking over the bin and jumps on the pedal, sending the bin crashing into Tom's face. Jerry then accidentally jumps into the toaster and Tom calmly starts it. Jerry pops up, his bottom smoking, and cools it in a sinkful of water, only to be chased again by Tom. He climbs blinds and runs across a high-rise counter, but soon stops when he runs out of room. Tom promptly jumps at the mouse, but loses his grip and gets his tail caught up in an ironing board, with his body facing the refrigerator. Jerry climbs down the blind, picks up a fork with his tail, and strolls confidently towards the cat. With dread, Tom stares at the open refrigerator as he is stabbed with the fork. The blow sends him into the air, then down the ironing board, into the sink and its dishes, up a washboard, onto a cheese grater, and straight into the fridge just as Jerry had planned. Mammy Two Shoes re-enters the room on the mistaken assumption that Tom has caught and disposed of Jerry. She opens the refrigerator door to get Tom a nice big bowl of delicious cream, only to find Tom in the refrigerator, covered in food. The final cut goes to Jerry overhearing Mammy screaming at Tom and kicking the screeching cat out of the house (again) while devouring his wedge of cheese.2 Category:Episodes Category:Tom & Jerry Episodes